And After All That Time
by BabyDavidaDiNozzo
Summary: House has hurt Cuddy many times in the past, and she knows she is still in love with him. After time and time again. She loves him, but what will she do when he walks into her office and tells her he wants her? R&R.


**A/N: Okay, do not get me wrong, I really love House and all, but I am a NCIS girl. I cannot help but feel that I am out of where I am suppose to be. So, since I wanted to try something new, I figured that I would use my favorite shipping from House. **_**Huddy!!! **_**Please, if you would, R&R. Tell me what you think. A One-Shot, because I cannot handle more than one chapter. Not today. Thanks for reading. Ohoh, and by the way, it is in fact, in Cuddy's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

I sat at my desk, thinking of nothing but what has went on in the past couple of months, and I know that things will always be the same between House and I. _How can this be? I've tried so hard for twenty-one years to keep him to myself, but it never ends that way. _I thought to myself. I was in a time of need, a time of wanting, and a time that I knew I needed to be loved. But House couldn't give that to me, he had said it himself. I cannot handle going through that again. Especially that rollercoaster I was on twenty-one years ago. He hurt me, and hurt me bad. _Because of Stacy._

It was my fault. I let him go, knowing I couldn't live without him. I thought he would be better off without me. I switched my classes for him and he hurt me anyway. All I had been was a One-Night-Stand, but he says otherwise. I don't believe him. He lies to me all the time, though I haven't lied to him in twenty-one years. I want so badly for him to change and to love me, again. I mean, if he has ever loved me before. _He did say that he had thought he had sex with me. But that as because of the vicidon. He didn't mean any of it. _House had went crazy, and that is the only reason he thought of me.

House wanted me to help him, but I just pushed him away because of what he had said about Rachel. He shouldn't have said it. I could have really been with him right now if he had not said it. House would have never been sent away or ever lost his medical license, if he would have never said that about my daughter. He knew how much Rachel meant to me, and he still called her a _'Bastard Child.' _How could he do that to me? If he loved me, would he have still done that? Or was he just in that much pain and wanted out of suffering from hullations? I don't care, it is over now and I still have my daughter.

While he was sent away, though, I felt as if my heart had been ripped apart, and my life meant nothing anymore. _He's a stupid idot, and I never should have trusted him. He done me wrong, and yet I still love him. Maybe I am the idot. _Am I the idot, for loving a man that was sent off to rehab? Or am I just a woman that knows what she wants? I like to believe both sometimes. Others I wish I could forget about the one and only Greg House. _How only that one thing could make so much difference in my life. _But yet, I can't get him off my mind. Oh, how I wish I could. _Does anyone know how I can?_

My life is destoryed because of him. I should hate him, but I don't. He means everything to me and that won't ever change. _Or will it, Lisa? _I ask myself all the time if I could ever stop loving the man that has hurt me so many times. I think that the things he has hurt me over, though, were stupid little things. Well, most of the time. It was mostly hurting me over childern. He couldn't hurt me as badly over them now that I have one for myself. House had helped me though, he had helped me through most of it, and told me he was sorry everything didn't turn out the way it should have. He actually told me that I would be a great mom. _And now that I_ _have kid, I don't think I am doing such a hot job at all of this. House has cursed me. _I laughed at my own selfish thought.

I turn back to the picture that is beside of my computer on my desk. It was of House and I when they had first opened the hospital and it was my first day on the job. He had kissed me that day, but it only been to congradulate me, and then we went back to be plain old House and Cuddy. I couldn't believe he had my hopes up for nothing, but he did. In the picture we both looked so happy. He had his arm around me, and I was leaning on his shoulder. _Those were happier times, Lisa. _And they were. I started to think of what we could have been if I would have keep my mouth shut and not let him went to Stacy. I told him that it would be a better idea if he would leave. At that time, I was mad at him, but now I am not. I am mad at myself for falling for a guy like him.

He has stole my heart and I cannot help but think that it is wrong. That all of this is wrong. I don't know what is going on with me, but I am sure I will find out soon. _Am I too far in love? _I've asked myself that question one too many times. Not just now, and not just over House. Over many people. They're were other people that I was in love with, or I thought I was in love with, and I asked myself all the time was I letting love overtake me. It caused me to forget all about my work and then the guy would leave me, it left me with my job hanging on the edge. More like my job on a lifeline, and it going flatt. Now I am getting back to my heart. It flatlined when I left House, when he hurt me, when everyone hurt me, when I couldn't have a kid. I don't know how much more my heart can take.

I stop all my thoughts and look up as I hear someone enter my office door. _It's House._ I wondered what he wanted, probably something to do with a patient. _It won't be about me. _"Can I help you, House?" I ask as I finally find the words to say. It took my brain a moment to process everything, after what all I had thought about it. Something may have slipped out and I couldn't have handled that. Not at all.

House had sat down in the chair that was in front of my desk. "Yeah, maybe." He said. I gave him a look that would only get a few answers. "I can't do this anymore, Cuddy." And again, like I thought, that look would only get me a certain amount of answers, and half the time they wouldn't make sense.

"What... What are you talking about, House?" I asked. "Is it you're job? Are you quitting, because we all know that won't work. Not ever. We have tried that before, House. We just...-" I was cut off. _How dare he cut me off?_

"That is not what I was talking about, Cuddy." I looked, again. "I mean us." My heart stopped and I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen. _Breath, Lisa. He probably doesn't even mean what you think. _

"What about us?" I asked.

"We need things to go somewhere. Being in rehab made me think of what I could lose. And that was you." He looked up into my eye's. "I would have never said that before, and right at the moment, I am not concerned for my job. I am concerned, because we are not something that everyone sees us as."

"I told you before we couldn't be a thing." I knew the moment I said it, that I shouldn't have. "I didn't mean it like that. I said before. Now, I feel the same as you."

"You don't mean it." I watched as he got up and headed for the door. "I quit, I can't work and know that this is going to go on until I die." He reached for the doorknob.

I got up and ran, I grabbed him before he could even turn it. "Greg, look me in the eyes." He knew to listen to me when I called him Greg. "I love you. You have to believe that. I am not lying, I am not saying it because you said we should be something more, and I am not saying it because you wanted to quit." I sighed. "I am saying it because I mean it. And if you love me, like you let on, you will stay right here and kiss me."

And his lips were on mine. My heart really did stop. My world stopped. The time felt as if it were standing still. I had never in my life had a kiss like that. Not even when he had kissed me before. This kiss meant everything to me, and I hoped he realized that he made me happy, that he always made me happy. "I love you, Greg."

"I love you too, Lisa." The kiss started again. _This is going to be how I live my life from now on. _I thought. _He is how I am going to live my life._

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself. Even though. my House was OOC. Please forgive me for that!! :) R&R.**


End file.
